The present invention relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to linking compiled code for an enhanced application binary interface (ABI) with decode time instruction optimization.
In computer software, an application binary interface (ABI) describes the low-level interface between an application program and the operating system or between the application program and another application. The ABI cover details such as data type, size, and alignment; the calling conventions which controls how function arguments are passed and how return values are retrieved; the system call numbers and how an application should make system calls to the operating system; and in the case of a complete operating system ABI, the binary format of object files, program libraries and so on. Several ABIs (e.g., the Interactive Unix ABI allowing to a wide range of programs to run on a variety of Unix and Linux variants for the Intel x86 architecture) allow an application program from one operating system (OS) supporting that ABI to run without modifications on any other such system, provided that necessary shared libraries are present, and similar prerequisites are fulfilled.
The program development cycle of a typical application program includes writing source code, compiling the source code into object files, building shared libraries, and linking of the object files into a main executable program. Additional preparation, including loading of the main executable program, and loading of the shared libraries for application start-up occurs before the application is executed on a particular hardware platform.
The compiler works on a single source file (compile unit) at a time to generate object files. The complier generates object code without knowing the final address or displacement of the code/data. Specifically, the compiler generates object code that will access a TOC for variable values without knowing the final size of the TOC or offsets/addresses of various data sections. Placeholders for this information is left in the object code and updated by the linker A TOC is a variable address reference table that is utilized, for example in an AIX environment, to access program variables in a manner that supports shared libraries and is data location independent. A similar structure, referred to as a global offset table (GOT) performs a similar function (e.g., indirect and dynamically relocatable access to variables) in a LINUX environment. One difference between a TOC and a GOT is that a TOC may contain actual data, where a GOT only contains addresses (pointers) to data. In the Linux PowerPC 64-bit environment the TOC contains the GOT section plus small data variables.
The linker collects object files into executable programs/shared objects and assigns offsets to code/data. The linker resolves internal references during program development and external references are resolved at load time. The linker collects the TOC entries from object files, assigns TOC offsets, and generates the TOC section. The linker knows the final size of the TOC but does not perform major edits to TOC access code sequences generated by the compiler. The linker knows the offsets for specific internal reference TOC entries but does not know the final resolved values for most external reference TOC entries. The external reference TOC entries are revolved by the loader/dynamic linker
“Power ISA™ Version 2.06 Revision B” published Jul. 23, 2010 from IBM® and incorporated by reference herein in its entirety teaches an example reduced instruction set computer (RISC) instruction set architecture (ISA). The Power ISA will be used herein in order to demonstrate example embodiments, however, the invention is not limited to Power ISA or RISC architectures. Those skilled in the art will readily appreciate use of the invention in a variety of architectures.
“z/Architecture Principles at Operation” SA22-7832-08, Ninth Edition (August, 2010) from IBM® and incorporated by reference herein in its entirety teaches an example CISC (complex instruction set computer) instruction set architecture.
“64-bit PowerPC ELF Application Binary Interface Supplement 1.9” (2004) from IBM and incorporated by reference herein in its entirety describes the 64-bit supplement to the PowerPC® Executable and Linking Format (ELF) ABI.
“Power Architecture® 32-bit Application Binary Interface Supplement 1.0 Linux®” (Apr. 19, 2011) and “Power Architecture® 32-bit Application Binary Interface Supplement 1.0-Embedded” (Apr. 19, 2011) from power.org and incorporated by reference herein in their entirety describe the 32-bit ABI.